


Inner Thoughts or Just Right

by mugen_ai3



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, PWP, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: Aiba tries to hold it inanother ficlet of Ohba proportions.





	Inner Thoughts or Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/gifts).



> Issa BJ y'all
> 
> I usually suck at titles, this time I had no less than seven prepared for this one. Including gems like: "Baseball and Cake," or "Head." Okay so I still suck at titles.

There's nothing lazy about Ohno's movements, Aiba thinks to himself, as he let out a slow breath. His eyes squeezed shut, as to block out image of the bobbing head between his legs. However closing his eyes has only heightened his to her senses, and the flick Ohno's tongue on his sensitive, swollen cock head, is almost too much.

 

Baseball.

 

The audibles are bombard his ears. The wetness of his partner's lips, tongue, saliva coating his shaft, is erotically lewd,  _ mmmyeees. _

 

“Leader,” Aiba whispers, no, moans in a cracked desperate voice

 

Ohno’s head bobs up and down a couple more times before he hums a quiet “Hmm?” his lips still fastened around Aiba’s erection. 

 

_ BASEBALL! _

 

Aiba wrenches his eyes open, only to Ohno’s curious half-lidded eyes gazing us at him, it looks like a scene straight from the pages of a hentai manga. Not that he’s read any...in years.

 

_ BATTING ORDERS _

 

_ STOLEN BASES _

 

_ THIS ISN’T WORKING. _

 

“This isn’t working!” Aiba blurts.

 

“Oh sorry.” Ohno responds finally freeing his lips, his pink swollen, beautifully pouty lips. Aiba immediately misses the sensation. which honestly helps.

 

_ “ _ No, no. It is definitely working. I’m so close.”

 

“Oh,” the other man says with a shrug, and goes back to work.

 

Aiba’s eyes widen in horror, if he comes now, it’ll be all over. He acknowledges that yes, it  _ feels _ like Ohno’s been pleasuring him for hours, but he knows they've just. begun.

 

Ohno stops again, looking thoughtful.

 

“For round two, you can do this for me.” Ohno offers.

 

“Oh?” Aiba tries to ignore the skillful hand that Ohno has wrapped around his dick. “And then?”

 

“And then there's cake” Ohno says plainly, but there's an excited smile tugging at his lips, and Aiba can already imagine the other man looking cute with cream on his face. He also envisions licking the cream off the other man's lips.His dick  _ jumps _ , also very excited.

 

Ohno looks at object in his hand, and  _ giggles _ . If this were any other person in this circumstance, Aiba would feel embarrassed, his erection would have gone, but it's Ohno, and Aiba understands that Ohno gets what being in one's own head can do. Plus, Ohno's delighted expression eases any lingering doubts Aiba might have had floating in the back of his mind.

 

“I want cake too, but first I have to taste more of you Masaki.” Without another word, Ohno resumes his seemingly endless blowjob. Aiba is a bit more calm now, but now that he knows baseball thoughts aren’t necessary, he can just lay back and enjoy this glorious gift his Leader has decided to present him with. Leader is all, hands at first, then tongue, lips, with the occasional moan (like he is genuinely enjoying sucking dick.) Aiba can only moan back in response.

 

Why does Ohno have to excell at  _ everything _ ? Aiba thinks thoroughly impressed by the older man’s propensity for perfection. 

 

Then everything become  _ hot _ , and Aiba can feel Ohno’s hands on either of his thighs, he also feels the back of Ohno’s throat. Unconsciously, Aiba fists a handful of Ohno’s hair, gently pulling, he doesn’t want the older man to choke, after all.

 

Ohno hums a moan of protest, that Aiba take as an “I got this.” So Ohno continues his hands-free strategy. Aiba on the other hand, begins utters a steady stream of praise and encouragement:

 

_ “Oh-chan you're so good at this.” _

_ “Yes, right there.” _

_ “Keep it up” _

_ “You’re the BEST” _

_ “Your mouth is so talented, and pretty too” _ he doesn't know why he said that one.Of course it's true, but saying silly shit in the throes of it all, has always confounded Aiba.

 

He doesn't ponder on it long, because one of Ohno’s hands slides from Aiba’s thigh and comes for a halt on his balls,  _ around  _ his balls. Ohno squeezes, not too lightly, not at all too firm. It’s  _ just right _ much like Ohno. The action is enough to send Aiba over the edge. He barely has enough time for gasp out, a hoarse “I’m coming,” before well, he comes. 

 

“Open your eyes Masaki.” Ohno instructs, and he. Aiba watches as his orgasm spurts out, white and hot. It lands on this thighs and belly, and a little bit on Ohno’s chin, the older man still on his knees milking Aiba’s shaft and balls.

 

“You look so good like this Masaki,” Ohno says quietly, appreciatively. Aiba’s breathing hard, but grins widely at the praise.

 

With a swipe of the pad of his thumb across his own chin, Ohno wipes some of what Aiba as left, and  _ licks _ it.

 

“Aiba tastes sweet too.” Ohno says, and Aiba laughs, knowing Ohno is thinking about cake.

 

Ohno laughs too.

 

“So after dessert…” Aiba mentions after cleaning himself.

 

Ohno take some time to consider the direction of Aiba’s train of thought.

 

“Oh I’m fucking your brains out.” He says after a beat.

 

“Okay!” An excited Aiba readily agrees to the change in plans.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
